Near (Death Note 2 : The One Who Won)
Near, or as he now prefers, L, is a character featured in Death Note 2. He is is one of the few survivors that also featured in Death Note and he now serves as the main antagonist of Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor. '''His sole intention is catch the one he calls "2-Kira" (or J-Kira) and the series is based on the battle between 2-Kira and Near. Appearance Now being much taller than he was when the original Kira case ended, he looks even more like L. Having black circles around his eyes, makes him even more look like his mentor. However he stands and walks with a straight back unlike his former mentor did. Personality Even though he still has a somewhat childish personality, Near now acts more like an adult, replacing the most childish toys with stacks, dices, dominos and cards. Also he now respects his opponent more like L did when he fought against Kira. Calling the C-Kira a senseless killer, he now admits, that even though he doesn't agree with the original Kira, or 2-Kira, that they're better than C-Kira, because they at least have a reason for what they do. He also states, that J-Kira (or 2-Kira) is a opponent who's worth battling. Role His role is long. Starting in the first chapter till the last chapter, Near leads the investigation against J-Kira (or 2-Kira). If he wins or not depends on the different endings, I planned out for this story. (Kinda like the different endings in video games, this story has different endings, which can be chose by the reader him/herself). '''The new Kira investigation When one day, 10 criminals die of heart attacks, Near or as he's called L, becomes interested. Soon after that, 24 criminals are dying each day. They're killed off by none other than the former student John William Grant from Wammys house. Near uses 15 criminals to lure out Kira, by making their names public via a broadcast in several countries, including, Britain, USA, Italy, Japan, Germany and Sweden. Though John's able to look through the trap, he kills all of them, excluding one criminal who's life's spared, because Near gave him a fake identity, which also confirms, that the new Kira doesn't have the shinigami eyes. Now having tracked down Kira to London, Near tries to use the Mi6 to lure Kira out, with no results. Near then makes a list of about 50 suspects. By using twenty CIA Agents, Near uses them to narrow down the suspects by letting them killed off by Kira. Near's now able to narrow down the number of suspects from 50 to 20. At the meantime, John comes into contact with a young, highly intelligent woman, who's name's Elizabeth Gage. They pressure Near by using him as a scapegoat in the media, calling him the one, who once made Kira disappear. The Mi6 and the CIA then depart from L. A new Task Force called the I.W.A.K wants to catch/kill Kira. By co-operating with illegal groups they are able to get a list of previous suspects, although it's hinted, that Near was aware of the I.W.A.K and leaked the information on purpose, to manipulate the I.W.A.K. John is able to avoid suspicion. Near is baffled, and now suspects John. Unlike the first L, he doesn't try to get close him, instead he watches John from afar. Then a serial killer, called the fairy tale killer appears, who kills his victims according to fairy tales. Now baffled, John creates his own Task Force, called the AKF (Anti-Kira-Force), and investigates the murderers, while Near keeps tabs on the AKF, and tries to convince a member of them to sell out informations from John to him, though that doesn't work. Meanwhile, Matthew, a privat detective, becomes interested in the case, and investigates the killing spree by using underground informations and by hacking in databases from the police and the FBI. He then suspects a member of the police, FBI or a former student who studied forensics, which he then tells the AKF. Near then has one of his agents observe Elizabeth, making her unable to continue killing criminals, which leaves Natalie the only one, who can kill criminals. After he observed Elizabeth Gage for several weeks, he then begins to investigate people who used to be on the Kira boards website, believing, that Kira may have found someone to kill criminals through him on the website. After several other weeks, he has several suspects, including Natalie. By black mailing Aizawa, John now knows, that Near suspects Natalie. Being a bit concerned, John gets into contact with a former friend, who's unknows to Near. The friend's called Freud, a highly intelligent man, who John saved from death row, by convincing him to act like he's insane, since Freud was convicted for a murder he didn't commit. Upon receiving the death note, he starts to continue Kira's judgements. After a month, John finally has several suspects, including Nathan Miller, who's indeed the serial killer. By using a profiler, he's able to narrow down the suspects, till his main suspect is Nathan Miler. He takes Miller into custody, where the latter confesses being the killer. But he also confesses about owning two death notes. The AKF and the SPK are able to locate one death note. John finds the death note with the help of the AKF member Jason, who's daughter get's kidnapped. By using the death note, John's able to save the daughter. The AKF then put the death note in a save location, where nobody can use the death note. Nathan then supposedly commits suicide in prison, though it's then reveled, that Nathan was only one week in prison, but the got replaced by a doppelganger. Nathan tracks down the criminal profiler from the AKF, and two members of the SPK. He kills all of them, again according to fairy tales. Those three agents are his last victims, as he's tracked down by the AKF and the SPK. He then tells his plan; to wake up society, and show them how they're ruled by the people in higher powers. The evidence then gets leaked by Nathan, who then tries to shoot John, who's able to avoid being shot. After a hard fight, John uses his pocket knife so stab Nathan to death. The AKF and the SPK, who have now located the second death note, put the death note in a armored car, who's then attacked by the I.W.A.K, planned by their leader Zero, who then gets the death note, and kills the gangsters who have helped him. The SPK is able to track him down, though he's able to break in the SPK headquarter, where he has his last showdown with Near, who lets him free, even though it's yet unknown about what they talked about that. Freud then gives his death note to a Kira supporter called Leila Fox, who's then tracked down by Near, who watches her. He then manipulates Zero into kidnapping the sister of Leila. In panic, Leila takes out the real death note, and writes down Zero's name, killing Gaze, who was the one, who took her in his car, as Zero has kidnapped another person, to confuse the police. With most I.W.A.K members being dead, and while owning the death note, Near kills two minor criminals using accidents to confirm, that the death note he has is real. He then meets with John on a high tower, where they talk about the case overall. It's then revealed, that John manipulated Aizawa into sending him Nears real name, by SMS. John takes out the death note and writes Nears name in it. But after forty seconds, Nears still alive. He then tells Kira, that he's a owner of a death note too, and now immune by the death note. He calls the SPK members in, which leads to two endings: Ending A: ' John writes Nears name on a scrap from the same death note, and kills him. He then gets shot by Gevanni, who wants to save Near, even though he's too late, and Near dies forty seconds later. Now unable to do anything, John pleases his shinigami Light to kill him. Light kills him. Both Kira and Near are now dead, but it's then revealed, that John gave one of his two death notes to a Kira supporter who continues his work, and was able to get the SPK member's names. The SPK is killed of one week later. '''Ending B: ' Near stands up, only to suffer from a heart attack. He wonders why. It was John, who gave one page from the same death note, Near owned to a Kira supporter including a picture he secretly took from Near during the meeting. After the Kira supporter kills Near, John writes all the SPK members name in his death note, which leads to: '''Death Note 2 : The One Who Won, Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Canon Character Category:Male Category:Humans